Sonic the Hedgehog: The Last Prower
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: Sonic and Tails discover a missing member of Tails's family in a secret lab in Emerald Hill: Bill Prower, the Guardian of Mobius. Not long after, Eggman starts a new takeover of Mobius, having escaped from Null Space with the help of a mysterious spirit. Will our heroes stop this new duo, or will Eggman finally have the last laugh? [ON HOLD]
1. Tails's Family

**Here we go! My first chapter of a story that stars two of my other OC's: Bill Prower and Red the Hedgehog.**

 **This story takes place sometime after the events of _Sonic Forces_.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Eggman lay amongst the wreckage of his latest robotic creation in anger as he floated through Null Space. He couldn't understand it! Everything had been perfect! With the help of Infinite and the Phantom Ruby, he had managed to take down Sonic and take over the world. Then somehow, everything had gone south and the blue nuisance had managed to turn it all around in three days time. The same day in which Eggman had planned to destroy Sonic and all of his friends for good. Now, he was stuck in Null Space, an area of nothingness created by the Phantom Ruby, with no clear way back to Mobius.

Suddenly, Eggman saw something that he did not expect; a dark spirit-like cloud that glowed with malice and hatred. Eggman had never seen such a thing before, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that whatever it was, it was quite powerful. No seriously, it seemed to give off a presence that made Eggman feel it's power.

"Well, well, well!" a dark and cruel voice said from the spectral cloud before him. "Once again, the mighty Dr. Eggman lies defeated at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog. This time, for the last time."

"Eh? Who are you? What are you?" Eggman demanded.

"I go by many names and many forms," the spirit replied, "but you may call me... The Lord of Chaos."

"That's a rather large name, don't you think?" Eggman asked.

"Perhaps, but I did say that I go by many other names."

"Oh, I see. You're one of those people who think that if they gain the powers and slap a name on themselves that they're something great! Well sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not how it works wise guy!"

"I am aware of this, Ivo Robotnik!" the spirit shouted, suddenly glowing in a dangerous way. "Or can you not feel my power! Still," he said calmly, "I can understand your doubt. Therefore, I offer you the opportunity of a lifetime. You want to destroy the blue blur, and I want something from your world. We both share a common enemy with that hedgehog. I propose an alliance. I will rescue you from this Null Space, provide you with the weapons and equipment needed to destroy Sonic, and even grant you all of Mobius. In return, you will do something for me. We can talk over the details once we are out of this miserable plane of existence."

"So you mean that you'll get me out of here and help me kill Sonic, in exchange for me helping you out?"

"I could leave you here..."

"I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid that the odds are a bit in your favor this time. Alright, I accept!"

"Excellent! If either one of us breaks their end of the bargain, then anything goes!"

The spirit muttered something in a cruel, yet ancient tongue that Eggman was unfamiliar with. Suddenly, Null Space and the wreckage of Eggman's robot disappeared, as the spirit sucked Eggman out of Null Space.

* * *

Sonic normally could understand why Eggman was so easily defeated, especially when he never changed his robots programming or design. He could understand why Eggman would set up several, easily destroyed bases around Mobius. Sonic could even understand why Eggman wouldn't be seen for long periods of time.

But one thing that he could never understand was why Eggman would be protecting a base that had absolutely nothing of value.

Sonic paced back and forth impatiently as his friend Tails was busy using one of his many gadgets to scan the area for anything of interest. Not long ago, the two had rushed through the small robot army that guarded the facility and easily eliminated any former security to the place. However, the inside of the facility was empty.

"It just doesn't make sense," Tails said aloud. "There's nothing here that Eggman would find useful, or helpful either."

"Why not check his computer here? There's bound to be something."

"I tried to log on, but it's been locked down by some serious codes. These security codes are pretty top notch and of a high quality. Not even Eggman has this type of security measures."

"Then why would he place them in a computer to a facility that has absolutely no value or importance?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Tails stated. He pulled up the security protocol screen and started to hack the system. "I can hack the system and bypass the security measures, but it'll take-"

Tails was interrupted by the computer booting up and granting access.

"- time?"

"What did you do?" Sonic asked in amazement.

"I'm not sure. But it looks like we're in."

Tails scanned through the files on the computer for anything useful.

"Hmm...it seems that most of the files are either destroyed or unable to be accessed. Wait a minute...here's one that I can access. It says, 'Unkown file', but it also has a block on it. Apparently, it's a file that Eggman didn't want anyone to read."

Tails opened up the file and was given a video message on the screen. Tails hit play on the video and a dark, barely visible image appeared on the screen. The image was obviously a Mobian of some kind, but its features were hidden from view for now. The figure spoke, its voice sounding like a voice modulator.

 _If you are watching this, it means that you have managed to get past my security measures somehow. It also means that you are not Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The fat fool could never get past my security._

 _I am here to say that the Prower family still lives, if barely. Robotnik may have tried to wipe us all out, but he has failed. I am still here and one other still lives, though his survival is rather slim. My hope is that anyone who watches this can do something, anything, to help._

There was a noise from behind the figure in the video and he turned to look in the direction it came from. As such, he revealed one particular feature about himself; a fox's tail. Tails gasped when he saw this and Sonic whispered, "It can't be."

 _My time is short. Follow the coordinates on screen and you will find a secret laboratory. Inside, you may or may not find the answers you are looking for. Miles Prower, if by some stroke of luck you happen to see this, know that your parents and I love you so much. Take care, little buddy!_

The message ended and revealed some map coordinates on the screen. It revealed a location in the Emerald Hill Zone, in a place that Sonic and Tails had never seen before.

"That's weird," Sonic said aloud. "I've been through there several times, but I never saw any laboratory there, or any clue to one's location."

"That's probably because it's been hidden well," Tails pointed out. He seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"Tails? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's a lot to take in."

"How so?"

"Sonic, all my life I've grown up with the idea that my family was killed off by Eggman when I was still a baby. The fact that some of them may still be alive..."

Sonic nodded his head. He understood what his friend was trying to say. It wasn't an easy thing to take in. In truth, even Sonic was finding it hard to believe. He had always thought that Tails was the last of his family when Eggman made him an orphan. He looked to Tails and noticed that the young fox was typing the map coordinates into his handheld.

"There! Now we just need to follow these coordinates to wherever they lead," Tails said in satisfaction.

"Hold on Tails!" Sonic said. "Are you sure about this? That video was rather old. What if it's no longer there?"

"Please Sonic! It may be our only lead to my family. Wouldn't you want to see your family again if you could."

Sonic paused for a moment before nodding his head. He then said, "Well, if we're going to find them, we'd better get moving."

* * *

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Sonic remarked. They had rushed through the Emerald Hill Zone up to the coordinates given in the video recording and searched around for anything out of place. After some careful searching, Tails had discovered a hidden door on the side of a cliff.

"This door is so well hidden, we must've passed over it ten times and never even noticed it," Tails noted.

"So, how do we get in?" Sonic asked.

"Working on it," Tails replied, pulling out his handheld. But no sooner had he done so than a camera-mounted drone appeared from a hole next to the door. It turned its optics on Tails and said, "Identification please."

Tails was a little surprised if such a statement, but he still managed to say, "Tails."

"Your real name, please."

"What?"

"Your real name, please."

Tails realized what the drone was saying and tried again, "Miles Prower."

The drone released a scanning field and swept it over Tails' form. The field flashed green and the drone said, "DNA scan complete. Subject confirmed. Welcome, Miles Prower!"

The secret door opened and Tails stepped inside. Sonic followed after him. Inside was the remains of a large military laboratory built for testing something, most likely weapons. Although it looked as though it had been unkempt for years, the equipment inside was still in good condition and of a large variety. Sonic let out a low whistle.

"This place is huge! Even Eggman doesn't have a lab this impressive!"

"And look at the mechanical equipment," Tails noted. "This dates back to before Eggman was even a threat!"

Just then, Sonic noticed a book of some kind, possibly a diary. He picked it up and started to read it to himself. After a while, he turned to Tails.

"Hey Tails, come look at this!"

Tails joined him and they both read the diary log together. No discernable date was seen, but it was the last entry so they assumed that it was the day that Eggman first took over Mobius.

 _Entry #202_

 _At long last, the test subject has finally managed to perfect the program's procedures and is ready to become the guardian that Mobius needs. Unfortunately, that day is not today._

 _A man who calls himself "Dr. Robotnik" has created an army of robots and is using it to exterminate the Mobians and conquer the world's armed forces. We have little choice but to try and avert his attention away from the test subject. As a safety precaution, we are moving a copy of our data to the decoy lab and locking the subject away into cyrosleep. Hopefully, they will call our bluff and our secret will die with us._

 _If anyone happens to read this, the subject is locked away in the cyro-chambers. The password is two-seven-zero-seven. Release the subject upon Robotnik, stop this mechanical madness he has caused, and let him safeguard Mobius as he was designed to do._

 _-Michael-_

Tails put the book down and said, "The subject... That must be one of my family members! They've locked him into a cyro-sleep chamber. We need to figure out where that's at!"

"How do we do that?" Sonic asked. "There's no maps in this place and I highly doubt that they're going to come back from the dead to tell us where the chambers are."

"You could ask me," the drone's voice said from a security camera on the wall. "Hello, I am known by you fleshlings as Dexter. I am the monitor and AI caretaker of this facility. How may I serve you today?"

"Huh! Well that's convenient!" Sonic stated. "Can you direct us to the cyro-sleep chambers?"

"Certainly! Take the door to your left and follow the hallway on the other side to it's end. It'll be the door directly in front of you."

"Great! Thanks!"

Sonic started to walk towards the door, but Dexter called after.

"Wait! Before you open the chambers, it should be noted that only one chamber is currently active and has been set to "short term" settings. Due to overexposure of those conditions, the subject may experience one or more of the following side-affects: Vomiting, temporary weakness in muscle strength, blurry vision, and amnesia. Please keep this in mind when opening the chambers."

"Thanks for the warning!" Tails called back, as he followed Sonic through the door. They ran down to the end of the hallway on the other side and opened the door in front of them. The room which they entered was full of cyro-sleep chambers for as far back as the room would go. Only one was still active, a light shining on the chamber's exterior. A small screen on the side displayed a numbered keypad. Tails cautiously approached the chamber and typed in the password given in the diary. The pod opened with a hiss and a Mobian figure dropped out.

It was an anthropomorphic red fox with a sword strapped to his back by a belt and sheath. He was wearing white gloves and blue running shoes. He had only one tail, but it seemed to be slightly longer than most fox tails. The fox opened his eyes, which were the same color of Tails's eyes. He clutched his head and said, "Where- where am I? Who are you two?"

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic replied politely. "This is my buddy Tails. We're looking for his family. Someone told us that we'd find our answers here."

"Well, I don't know how I can help you with that. I- I can't seem to remember anything."

Tails got a little downhearted when he heard this. He pulled out a picture from his pack and stared at it with a saddened sigh. The fox looked at the picture and said, "That's your family, isn't it?"

Tails nodded.

"Died when you were still a cub?"

Tails jerked his head at him. "How do you know that?"

"I'm not sure. I just read your thoughts, your memories."

"A mind reader," Tails was amazed. The fox looked about him as Sonic asked, "Do you know anything about this place? Or about yourself?"

"Bill. My name is Bill. That's all I know," the fox said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Sonic nodded and walked over to Tails.

"Hey, it's okay buddy! We'll figure it out."

"Will we? I feel like we just came here for nothing. He might not even be my family Sonic. He's probably just a scientifically enhanced Mobain who happens to have been locked in here."

"Excuse me?" Bill asked, "I know that I'm new to you guys and all, but if you're going to leave, may I come with you? I- I think it might help me to get some fresh air and who knows? Maybe I'll regain my memory if I see something familiar."

Sonic looked to Tails for a moment, then replied, "Alright! Just try to keep up!"

Sonic rushed out of the doors, followed closely by Tails and Bill. At first, Sonic felt that he'd have to slow down for Bill, but was surprised to find that Bill could easily keep up with him. Sonic laughed.

"Finally, I've met a speed rival!"

"Don't worry!" Bill remarked, "You're probably faster than me by far!"

The trio rushed out of the lab and through the Emerald Hill Zone, unaware that trouble was brewing elsewhere...

* * *

"These robots- they're perfect! Why didn't I think about this before?" Eggman marveled at the creativity of the spirit's suggestions to his Badniks.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Eggman," the spirit replied. "These are just prototypes of a better design. These are mainly meant to see what needs improvements. But, if they can accomplish their tasks, all the better."

"Oh they will! And I know just who to test them on!"

Eggman got into his Eggmobile and flew off in the direction of the Emerald Hill Zone, laughing the whole way.

"The sorry fool," the spirit muttered when he was out of hearing. "He knows not what plans are in store for this world and beyond."

* * *

"I'll admit, that is the first time anyone has matched my speed," Sonic stated to Bill.

"It's a gift," Bill shrugged off the comment. He then looked around him and said in a disappointed tone, "All I can gather so far is that I used to live here."

"Don't worry," Tails said reassuringly, "We'll get your memory back."

Bill smiled, but then tensed up as his ears jerked to the side.

"We've got company," he said.

"Where? I don't hear anything," Sonic remarked. "Wait...I hear it too."

No sooner had he said that than the enemy revealed himself.

"Ho ho ho! If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog," Eggman scoffed as he floated above them in his Eggmoblie.

"Eggman! But how?" Tails was confused.

"I had a little help, and this time it will be me who has the last laugh! Behold my newest prototypes, the Street Fighter Badniks!"

A group of robots dropped down from the sky and landed in front of Eggman. Unlike most Badniks, these ones looked like they were truly built solely for combat. However, Sonic didn't seem to take them seriously at first.

"Pfft! This'll be a piece of cake!"

Sonic rushed at one of the robots, but was surprised when it easily blocked his attack fast enough.

"These things can keep up with Sonic?" Tails was surprised too.

The Badnik grabbed Sonic and threw him aside. Sonic stood back up and called out, "Tails, I could use some help over here!"

"Ok..."

Tails hesitantly joined Sonic as another Badnik charged. Sonic struck at it with a similar result from last time. However, this time, Tails had his arm blaster ready and blasted the robot apart. During this time, several of the Badniks had gone over to Bill and attacked all at once. However, all watched in surprise or awe respectively as Bill not only blocked his enemies' attacks, but easily countered with his own, destroying them in a single blow. More of the Badniks attacked and the trio found themselves fighting for their lives. Sonic and Tails were forced to fight together to stand any chance against the Badniks, but Bill was able to hold his own. He used several different combat methods during the fight, some of which dated back to ancient times. None of the Badniks seemed able to compete with him. Eventually, however, Eggman decided to intervene personally. He fired a series of rockets at Sonic from his Eggmoblie, forcing him to separate from Tails. Needless to say, he was quickly overpowered and knocked unconscious. Eggman laughed as Tails cried out, "Sonic!"

"Ho ho ho! You're luck has run out at last, you insolent pincushion! Now then, it's time that we ended this."

Eggman fired another rocket, this time at Tails. Tails was too stunned to avoid the missile; it would undoubtedly hit him. But at the last second, Bill jumped in the way and took the full shock of the blow. Bill flew over Tails and landed a few feet behind him. Eggman was impressed.

"That's the first time anyone has survived a direct hit from one of these babies. His durability must be pretty high. Oh well! Once I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for mercy! Ho ho ho!"

Eggman ordered one of the Badniks to get Tails, who was cowering down with the picture of his parents in his chest. Sonic had already been dragged over to Eggman. The Badnik reached towards Tails, but suddenly stopped. An invisible force threw it backwards and it shattered. Confused, Eggman looked up and realized why.

Bill had gotten back on his feet and he looked angry. His hands and the outline of his body were glowing slightly. Bill raised his hand and the entire Badnik army was lifted in the air by an unseen force. Telekinesis. Bill made a crushing motion with his hands and the robots shattered from the outside in. Eggman looked scared.

"You!" he exclaimed, pointing at Bill. "But- how?! It can't be!"

Bill simply walked calmly towards him and said, "I'm giving you one chance Robotnik: leave now and I'll spare you."

Eggman was at a loss for words for a moment, then he angrily announced, "This is far from over, you meddling hound! I WILL crush you! All of you! And it will be me who gets the last laugh!"

Eggman turned his Eggmobile around and flew off in a hurry. Bill waited for him to be gone completely, then he turned to Sonic and Tails. Sonic was just starting to regain consciousness and he was confused.

"Tails? Bill? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Bill just saved us," Tails replied.

"Thanks for the help- Bill? Are you okay?"

Bill's face was a mixture of emotions. He looked them in the eye and said, "I remember. I remember everything. I know who I am."

Sonic and Tails listened intently as he continued.

"My name, my full name...it's Bill Prower."

Tails let out a gasp. "Th-that's my family name. Prower."

Bill was silent, then he asked, "May I see that picture you were holding?"

Tails obliged and gave Bill the picture. Bill took one look and then fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. He then looked to Tails and said, "They're so beautiful together. I'm only sorry that I couldn't save them."

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked, although he had one idea of what it was.

"That couple in the picture, your parents? That's my brother-in-law and my sister. And the baby...my nephew."

"What? But- that's me in the picture..."

"It is?" Bill searched Tails's face, then lifted a hand to his face.

"Miles? Miles Prower? Is that your name?"

"Yes..."

Bill searched into Tails's face some more, then he smiled a bit.

"It is you. Oh, you've grown so much, my little nephew."

"Then...you're my...uncle?"

"Yes."

Tails was overcome with joy as he and Bill embraced each other, tears of joy streaming down their faces. Sonic watched with a smile on his own face. In truth, he too was starting to shed a tear or two himself. He decided to give the two some space and enjoy their long-overdue moment.

 **Later that evening...**

Tails slept soundly nearby as Sonic and Bill both looked out over at the ocean below them. The evening light made the ocean give off a beautiful glow to onlookers.

"It's quite the view, isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"It sure is," Bill replied.

"So, what happened between you and Tails?"

"Well, let's just say that we have a lot of catching up to do. Starting tomorrow, maybe. But there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Sonic looked to Bill to see what was up. Bill was staring back with a thankful look on his face.

"Sonic, Miles told me about how you two met. How you became like a brother to him and took him in when no one else would. I figured out a lot about you through him, and you sound like a good person at heart. I guess what I'm saying is...thank you. For taking care of him for me in my absence. It means a lot to me."

Sonic smiled back. "No problem, man! That's what I do."

The two gave each other a fist pump (mostly from Sonic's request) and turned back to the ocean as the moon came out to shine over the waves.

* * *

"This is bad! This really, really bad!" Eggman stressed out.

"And why are you so stressed?" the spirit angrily demanded.

"That insolent fox is back! Bill Prower lives! He's the only thing that scares me more than Sonic! With him in the picture-"

"Calm down!" the spirit shouted in a commanding voice. Eggman stopped his rambling as the spirit continued.

"This is indeed a major setback in our operations, but it's far from over. Bill is simply an unforeseen obstacle in our path, but he too will be destroyed. We just need to make an adjustment to the plan."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Eggman asked.

"You'll see soon enough," the spirit said reassuringly. "They will all see, and tremble before us."

* * *

 **Well that could've been better, I'll admit. But hey, this is my first try at this so...yeah.**

 **I plan to keep going with this, but let me know what I could do better, either through the reviews or through PM.**

 **Cya later, boys and girls!**


	2. Employer Revealed?

**This took me awhile to get back to work on! So many distractions are around me almost 24/7. But I keep cruising on!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bill let out a low whistle as he gazed about his nephew's work space, where most of his inventions were created.

"Impressive," he said in awe, "Very impressive. Even _my_ works pace was nowhere close to looking like this."

He inspected some of Tails's creations, marveling at the complexity of the designs used for each one.

"State-of-the-art tech, functions well, even has a few extra surprises in store. Eggman must be jealous to know that a twelve year old is capable of such genius."

"Well it would certainly explain why he's always so cranky all the time," a voice said from behind. Bill turned slightly to see Sonic walk in behind him.

"I'll bet he tries to kill you just to prove that he's superior in robotics," Bill chuckled. "He's got the mindset for that kind of stuff."

"That's Eggman for you. I often wonder if the guy is even sane most of the time."

Bill nodded. It was true; Eggman's sanity was debatable at the bare minimum, even if he had proven to be a genius. After hearing about some of the contraptions that he had designed to defeat Sonic and his friends, Bill honestly wondered what Eggman had been planning to do.

"Is Miles awake yet?" he asked Sonic.

"Not yet. Personally, I don't blame him. We did stay up a little bit later yesterday, considering that you came into the picture."

"Hmm...Sonic, I hate to ask this, but those robots he attacked us with, did he ever make robots like that before?"

"Come to think of it...no. This is the first time he's really used robots that can fight like that."

"Something not right," Bill said with concern, "If Eggman is making new robots that are much better than any he's made before, it means he's stepping up his game. But, considering that he's never made robots with such designs before, it's also possible that he has a supplier of some kind."

"What do we do then?"

"Well, for now, all we can do is keep fighting back against him. But if those robots are going to be a norm in his armed forces now, we're going to have to train you up to take them on."

"Are you sure that Tails can take that?"

"That's what I am worried about. He can hold his own if he has to, that much I know; however, he's not much of a fighter to begin with. But if you can't take theses robots on singlehandedly, Eggman will most certainly use them more often in his armies."

Bill sighed before continuing. "If he hasn't already."

* * *

"Care to explain what the plan is now?" Eggman asked the spirit as it floated about the newly built factory inspecting the robots that were being manufactured at a rather quick pace.

"Simple," the spirit replied calmly. "Sonic and his friends obviously cannot take on our Street Fighter Badniks alone, so we use this to our advantage. They will be used as a part of our main force now, but they won't do much damage alone. We must also create some new ranged bots to back them up. And if I may be so bold, dear Doctor, your Badniks are terrible at their jobs! Seriously, did you ever consider designing them to fight as a team?"

"They've never had to," Eggman replied. "They usually came in large enough numbers to eliminate such a disadvantage, plus it saved time on the programming."

"That just screams 'lazy' to me. Besides, now that Mr. Prower has shown himself, we have to step up our game if we want to have any chance of defeating them. Unfortunately, we lack the required materials. That's where you come in, Eggman. I need you and your Badniks to raid some of the surrounding military bases to acquire the resources we need to build our new bots. Also, I have set aside a special area for us to mine up the ore and energy sources needed too. Do not disappoint me! I don't care what you have to do or even if you have to get involved personally; get those materials pronto!"

Eggman left in a hurry, shouting commands to Orbit and Cubit to prepare for an assault. The spirit meanwhile chuckled and stared at his creations that he had given to the gullible doctor. The fool may be useful, he thought to himself, but he knows nothing about the steps of the journey that must be taken.

This world, and all who followed it, would be consumed. And if Eggman wasn't careful, he would be left behind.

* * *

Tails woke up feeling refreshed, and despite the happenings from yesterday, he was feeling ready to take on another day. He noticed his uncle walking about and organizing the living space. Tails was still trying to take in the fact that Bill was a part of his family. At first, it had seemed a bit doubtful, until Bill had accurately given Tails the date of his birth along with the correct answer to any other questions that the young fox asked him. Plus, Bill called him by his real name, Miles. That alone was enough to suggest that Bill was a relative. Still, it was a lot to take in. After all, it wasn't everyday that you find out that one of your family members is still alive and well, but also discover that said family member was part of a special program that turned him into a warrior of some kind. It had taken Tails some time to register that one. Bill noticed that he was awake and beamed him a smile.

"Morning, Sleepy Head!" Bill said kindly.

"Morning," Tails replied. "What are you doing?"

"Redecorating," Bill said, moving a flower pot off to one side. "I must say, your collection of gadgets and the like are pretty impressive. You made all of that by yourself?"

"Well I did have some help on some of the more major inventions, but other than that, yeah."

"Wow. I wish I had your imagination, Miles. It's a gift that can be used for much good."

"How?"

"Imagination is what inspired humans to create planes, build bigger buildings, and find better ways to complete common jobs. It's allowed for much of what we see today to become a reality. Never underestimate the power or creativity of the mind."

"I'll remember that," Tails said. He let out a yawn and stretched a little before jumping out of his bed and walking into a nearby room, which so happened to be the kitchen. He let out a gasp of surprise when he saw that someone had cooked a huge stack of pancakes and set them on the table. A plate and some proper silverware had been set up ahead of time as well. The stack wasn't too high and two other plates were sitting in the kitchen sink, suggesting that someone had already helped themselves to some of the stack beforehand.

"I'm not the best cook," Bill said as he walked into the room behind him, "but pancakes seem to one area I triumph in. Help yourself! Sonic and I already had ours."

"Gee, thanks!"

Tails sat down and started taking bites into the pancakes immediately. Bill couldn't help but chuckle. The boy was a delightful com[anion. He could understand why Sonic took such a liking to him. Just then, while Tails was still in the middle of his breakfast, a call came in from Tails's handheld.

"Sonic? Tails? Come in!" a female voice called.

"Is that Amy?" Tails asked, although he already knew the answer to that question.

"A friend of yours?" Bill asked with amusement.

"Sort of." Tails picked up the handheld and looked at the screen. Amy's face was already in view.

"Tails! Where's Sonic?" Amy shouted with urgency.

"I think he's out running. What's the problem?"

"Eggman is attacking a military base with the new Badniks he pulled up yesterday. They're stealing weapons, metals, everything! You need to get down here now!"

Bill immediately straightened when he heard this. He reached under the table and pulled out his sword, sheathe and all, and strapped it to his side. Tails made a slight grumble of annoyance. Sensing what was wrong, Bill looked to the fox and smiled.

"How about you sit this one out buddy, and finish your breakfast?" He suggested. "I'll find Sonic and get him over there."

"Uh...ok?" Tails said in confusion, but at the same time not wanting to miss the opportunity to finish the pancakes. "If you're gonna go, take this."

Tails pulled out a small earpiece and handed it to Bill. Bill looked it over and correctly identified it as a coms unit of some kind. He put it in one of his ears and beamed another smile at his nephew.

"Thanks, Miles. See you in a bit."

Bill rushed out the door of the house, easily reaching sound-breaking speeds after a short sprint. He activated the coms unit while he ran and spoke into it.

"Excuse me...Amy, right? Could you give the coordinates please?"

"Who's this?" Amy's voice demanded.

"Bill Prower. Did you not get a heads up yesterday? Sorry if you didn't."

"Oh! You're Tails's missing family member! Glad to have you with us! I'm sending the coordinates now."

Bill listened intently as Amy listed a coordinates pattern, then replied, "I think I know where that is. Thanks!"

Bill ended the transmission just as a blue blur rushed by him. It slowed down to match his speed and sided itself near him.

"Yo Sonic! Where have you been?" Bill asked.

"Just taking a stroll," Sonic replied. "Now let's go scramble some Eggman!"

"Way ahead of ya!"

The two put on another burst of speed as they rushed through the zones together, two blurs running at the speed of sound towards a familiar obese villain.

* * *

They couldn't have arrived at a more convenient timing. Badniks, both older models and the newer ones faced yesterday, were taking on what few military forces remained. Amy could be seen with the soldiers, trying her best to fight back against the Badnik swarm. Just on the outskirts of the battle, a small group of Badniks were making off with some crates, possibly full of the materials they had come for.

"I go high, you go low?" Bill asked teasingly. Sonic smirked back.

"Never make that kind of bet with me!"

The two charged into the ranks of the Badniks, making quick work of the majority of their forces. Amy and the military forces cheered as Badniks dropped like flies. However, when the Street Fighter Badniks showed up, Bill seemed to be more wary. If he had been serious about the battle before, he was even more serious while fighting them. Sonic surprisingly didn't need much help this time. He had learned from his previous encounter with them and was actually holding his own. However, Bill couldn't help but notice that the Badniks focused most of their firepower on himself. Still, within another five minutes, the army was completely destroyed and the shipment saved. Just then, Eggman's laugh was heard and the obese dictator himself floated down in his Eggmoblie.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "I must say, you definitely have improved since our last encounter. But this is where your luck runs out! Behold my latest creation, the Mech Suit 01!"

The Eggmoblie turned into a suit that Eggman climbed into and charged up its power. It was just like the Death Egg Robot, but just barely bigger than human-sized.

"Pfft! You really think _that's_ going to stop us?" Sonic said with a smirk. He charged the robot and tried to land a blow, but was surprised when it fired an arm at him at the same speeds he was traveling. As a result, he was sent flying a few feet.

"Yes, yes I do," Eggman replied.

Bill charged next and Eggman watched with as equal surprise as Sonic as Bill parried the fists Eggman fired at him all too swiftly. He then got close to the mech.

"No! Stay back!" Eggman shouted in fear. Bill's response was to pull out his sword and swiftly swing it multiple times in rapid succession. A few seconds passed, then the entire mech fell apart, sliced through by Bill's sword. Eggman found himself holding onto only the controls now.

"Um, mercy?"

"Uh, no," Bill replied. He raised a hand to strike Eggman, but suddenly a dark force came between them. Bill stumbled back in surprise as the being came forth.

"Naughty little fox," the spirit said darkly, "Trying to put my king in checkmate so early! You should know that the Chess of Life isn't played that way."

"I take it that you're Eggy's new employer?" Sonic asked, joining Bill as they stood before the being.

"No," the spirit said mockingly, " I am but a simple spirit, not worthy of the attention or trouble of the Hero of Mobius and his friends."

"Enough of your games," Bill said with hostility.

"Oh, but my games have just begun. And you get a front row seat! You think this is over? This was only the beginning. The real fight has just begun."

The spirit made an evil laugh and disappeared into thin air, taking Eggman with him. Sonic was confused, but Bill seemed troubled.

"Bill?" Sonic asked, "Do you know that guy?"

"I think I do," Bill answered honestly, "but how or why is blank. I fear that my amnesia may still apply to some of my memories yet."

"Well then, what do you know about him?"

"Only that this fight just got **so** much harder..."

* * *

"Well, I guess it wasn't a total loss. You did deliver what was needed," the spirit said to Eggman later at their base.

"No thanks to you," Eggman grumbled. "Why can't _you_ do something to help out other than giving ideas for new robots?"

"All in good time, my round friend. Trust me, once my plan is complete, nothing will stand in our way! Not even Sonic and his friends!"

"Then I hope you will stand and deliver," Eggman warned.

"My doctor," the spirit said with a chuckle, as he led Eggman over to a side room. Opening the door, he let Eggman look inside. At the dictator's surprised, yet gleeful expression, the spirit continued.

"When I promise something, I intend to deliver."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry it takes so long to do these.**

 **Favorite, follow, review, and I'll see ya next time! Peace out!**


	3. The Stakes are Rising

**Tis so difficult to get beck to this story! But I vill give it meh best shaut!**

 **(And no, that's not misspelling or typos above this. I did that on purpose.)**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bill sat on the roof of Tails's house and stared up at the morning sky, pondering over what his next move should be with Sonic and his friends. Obviously, things were about to take a turn for the worst if they couldn't figure out how to turn this situation around for them. And that dark spirit that had been with Eggman... Bill shuddered. He may not have been able to remember everything about that thing, but he knew enough to know that he was more trouble than his limited form gave off. If given time, he could and would destroy Mobius. His power was beyond even the creature known as Dark Gaia; that alone told Bill how severe the damage would be if this spirit was not stopped. Well, at least he wouldn't have to fight him alone. This time, he had some good friends at his side.

But that was the problem. Sonic and his friends may have been able to hold their own in a fight, but their level of skill did not allow for much effectiveness against the new robots that were being used in Eggman's army. The robots could move just about as fast as Sonic could move and fought in styles that the hedgehog alone wasn't trained in. If Sonic and his team were to stand any chance against the storm to come, they'd need proper training first... Bill smiled to himself in realization of what idea had come to mind.

 _And who better to teach them than the Guardian of Mobius?_

* * *

"And with that, the last necessary component has been installed," the spirit said triumphantly to Eggman.

"It was not the most effective model," Eggman stated, "but it was all I could spare at the moment. I wanted to save the best for last, so I hope you understand."

"Of course, dear Doctor," the spirit said as a pure white smile materialized on it's form, "A true winner saves his trump card for the very end. Which reminds me...did we ever manage to recover the Phantom Ruby from the wreck of that Death Egg Robot that you used?"

"We did, but it's lost much of it's power," Eggman informed the spirit regretfully, "It'll take a long time to recharge the Phantom Ruby before we can put it to any use."

The spirit sighed in frustration, but not at Eggman. Why did such powerful objects like the Phantom Ruby have to take SO long to recharge or power up? It would be so much better if they didn't have to wait...

"No matter," the spirit said, "We'll just have to wait through it, but at the rate it's currently charging, we run a terrible risk, Eggman. If possible, we'll need to find a way to charge it up faster."

"Are you suggesting we steal some power from others?" Eggman asked. "It would help if we had more power supplies to give to the Phantom Ruby."

The spirit pondered this for a moment, then his smile materialized again.

"Yes, that could work. Alright then, Eggman. Find what you can afford to take and bring it here. But be cautious! I don't want you to go too far. Try to have Sonic and his friends get involved as little as possible."

Eggman nodded and started off to his Eggmoblie, while the spirit looked to his creations yet again. They would have to be enough for the time being. Soon, all would despair at his power. And those who didn't submit... The spirit smiled creepily.

Well, at least their fear and pain would end.

* * *

"Wake up, Sleepies!" Bill shouted cheerfully as he shook both Sonic and Tails awake. Tails groaned and turned over in the bed, while Sonic shot up like a bullet and was almost immediately ready for action.

"Why?" Tails groaned, "What's so important?"

"Training," Bill said bluntly. He pulled out a wooden staff of some kind and tossed it to Sonic, who caught it in his hand rather quickly. Bill then continued.

"Eggman's new robots are tougher than anything you've had to face before, and his employer only confirms this. If he's involved too, then he'll make changes to Eggman's army that you won't be able to take on yourself in your current conditions."

"Pfft! Says who? We beat them pretty good yesterday!" Sonic remarked.

Bill smiled and pointed to Sonic. "You can fight, but you have trouble fighting against opponents who can either match your speed or surpass it. This is mainly because you do not yet posses the reflexes required to take on such opponents. Your first encounter with Infinite proved that."

Sonic was about to protest, but stopped himself. He knew Bill was right.

"And you, Miles," Bill continued with his now-awake nephew, "You can hold your own, but you lack true combat experience and your fears usually get the better of you. As a result, you usually do not get involved in physical combat, a luxury that Eggman's employer will not allow you to use this time around."

"Uh...how'd you know any of that?" Tails asked in confusion. Bill suddenly seemed to realize what he had said and his expression turned rather apologetic.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I can, more or less, access your memories mentally, and thus learn a lot from you guys. That's how I know. Though I'll admit, some memories were rather...heartbreaking."

At this, Tails and Sonic both shifted about uncomfortably. Bill sighed and said, "Don't worry. I didn't look deep enough to reveal any dark secrets or whatnot. Just far enough to find what I needed to know."

"Aha," Sonic muttered. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Bill smirked. "Anyone know a good training montage?"

* * *

"This... is so...difficult..." Tails wheezed as he pulled himself over the side of a cliff. Sonic was beside him, looking almost as bad.

"I knew Bill's training would be hard, but this..." Sonic gasped, "This is... not what I expected."

Bill simply watched with amusement. He didn't even seem winded.

"I'm impressed," he remarked, "You've got some spark in you two. I think that I'll make some fine fighting material out of you yet."

"Oh boy," Sonic said sarcastically, "So glad that you see the warrior in us both."

"Quiet, or I'll make you climb this cliff five more times," Bill said with a smirk. He then smiled. "Now, after you two have had your rest, we'll see about your combat skills."

* * *

Tails cringed as Bill brought his wooden training sword down across his own.

"Your stance isn't solid," Bill remarked, looking to his feet. "I could easily knock you over if I preferred to take you out quicker...that's better! Now, again!"

Bill made several swift strikes at his nephew, which Tails blocked and deflected well. He was a fast learner, but his fear is what worried Bill. He was too easily spooked or afraid of what came his way, and it could often cause the small fox to mess up or cower down before most enemies. A strategic strike close to Tails's face made the small fox close his eyes and cringe in fear. The blow stopped partway and Tails opened his eyes when he realized that the blow never came. Bill sighed and put away the sword. In the distance behind him, he could hear Sonic practicing with some bots Bill had made to test and improve his combat prowess. Bill chose to ignore this as he addressed his nephew.

"Miles, you need to keep your eye on your opponent if possible. Cowering back is only asking your opponent to finish you off."

"I know, but I get so scared."

Bill nodded, then a thought came over him. He smiled and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Fear is a natural emotion, but it is important not to let it overcome us. But you know, being scared can be a good thing sometimes."

"How?" Tails asked.

"You've heard of adrenaline, right?" Tails nodded. "Adrenaline comes when you're scared, but what does it do for you? It makes you stronger, faster, and everything seems to get slower. And if you choose to fight while it's still active, you'll find that you are much tougher than you'd think. So whenever you feel scared, just remember that fear is a powerful weapon, and it can be at your disposal if you need it."

"You make it sound so easy," Tails said, "but you're not scared at all. How would you know this?"

Bill gave him another smile. "Truthfully, I do get scared, though I may not show it as easily. I'm scared of many things, Miles, but it's that same fear that allows me to push forward and continue on. The important thing is to make sure that it does not control you. It's okay to be scared, but that doesn't mean that you can't still fight when you're scared."

Tails gave a small smile as he looked back up to his uncle. It probably wasn't the best advice, but it was something. Bill pulled the training sword out again.

"Ready for another go?"

Tails gave him a smirk and drew his own sword. "You bet!"

The two foxes got into their fighting positions and prepared to combat each other yet again.

* * *

This routine carried on in a similar fashion for several long weeks. Bill was impressed with Tails's fast thinking and Sonic's ability to quickly adapt to the situation he was forced into. Both improved dramatically in combat and stamina, and Bill truly believed that they had exceeded their previous conditions well. But he knew that soon their abilities would be tested by Eggman and his goons. Only time would tell if it had been enough...

 **Some time later...**

"Everyone, listen up!" Amy shouted over the coms unit. "Eggman has been sighted in the city with a whole army of robots! All of them are of the newer designs that he's been using. Get down here now!"

"We're on the way! Just save some for us so we won't feel left out!" Sonic responded.

"This ought to be a suitable test for what I have taught you," Bill remarked as he ran beside the blue blur.

"Oh boy!" Tails replied on the coms. He was flying some ways above them in the Tornado. "I don't know if I can do this..."

"Yes you can, Miles," Bill said back, "I believe in you. You can do it."

Tails didn't reply back, which Bill hoped meant that he was going to take his uncle's word for it. As soon as they reached the city, they saw exactly what Amy was talking about. Eggman's new robots were engaging some military forces, who were hard pressed on their position. Sonic and Bill didn't waste a minute. They immediately rushed among the ranks of the robots, causing mass chaos within their ranks. Bill was impressed to fine that Sonic's training had actually been successful, for he was now fully capable of handling his own against these robots. Just then, Tails landed the Tornado and was almost instantly attacked by a few other melee bots. Bill was worried at first, but to his surprise, Tails actually managed to take them down without any assistance or gadgets either. Pretty soon, Eggman's army was reduced to scrap and Eggman himself was scared out of his mind.

"Wha?" he exclaimed, "No! This can't be happening! How?!"

"It pays when you have a Guardian of Mobius on their side," Bill replied. He then launched himself at Eggmoblie with the intent to end this once and for all. But right when he was about to, a solid object collided with him midway and sent him back down to earth. Bill looked up at the culprit to see Metal Sonic looking down at him. Yet something about him was off. He seemed more powerful, more menacing, and that energy...

A dark laugh emitted from Metal and Eggman's spirit employer emerged from Metal Sonic's body. A pure white smile had materialized on his form and his red eyes seemed to be quite amused.

"You never stop surprising us, do you?" the spirit remarked. "However, I'm afraid that the good Doctor is not on the hit-list today, my friends. He is needed elsewhere. Don't think that this is over, for this is just the beginning! And in the end, it shall be _me_ who has the last laugh!"

The spirit laughed hysterically as a sphere of energy engulfed their forms and the villains disappeared from sight. Bill sheathed his sword and looked around the place. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. The fight wasn't over yet, and if today's battle was any indication, he would only keep upping his game as time progressed. And Sonic and his friends couldn't fight this alone.

They'd need allies...

"Bill?" Sonic asked, "Is something wrong?"

Bill turned to Sonic and sighed.

"We can't keep this up on our own. We'll need more time and allies in the fight ahead. Any contacts that you can make, _any_ _at all_ , bring them here."

Sonic nodded and took off at a sprint in one direction while Bill looked out towards where Eggman and the spirit had been before.

 _We'll need every last hand that can be spared. If people are unwilling to fight..._

Bill turned to the damaged interior of the city as he watched Sonic's team help the civilians.

 _Then he's already won._

* * *

On a rooftop overlooking the fighting, a dark figure could be seen watching the group with interest. It was a hedgehog in shape, with black fur, boots and gloves. The tips of his quills, however, were more grayish in color and seemed to be wavy in appearance. A humming noise could be heard coming from his body, originating from a small ruby-like gem on his chest. A mask covered the Hedgehog's face and hid most of his features, but it was one which was all too familiar to Sonic. For it had belonged to the first villain to have ever defeated Sonic the Hedgehog.

Infinite.

The hedgehog sighed and pulled up a small device in his hand, which looked like a satellite dish attached to a gun handle. He was pointing it towards their position and listening to an earbud as he did. From it, he could hear all of what the Sonic team was saying. He listened up to the point where Bill had told Sonic to find allies, then put his device away. A hand came up to his mask as if pondering this, in the same style and manner of Infinite.

"So, you need allies for the fight ahead, Bill Prower," the figure said aloud. His voice sounded exactly like Infinite's voice when he spoke. "I can provide some assistance, but not yet. It is not yet time for me to reveal myself to you openly."

The figure's outline glowed and the ruby in his chest powered up a little.

"But that doesn't mean that I won't be causing Eggman some trouble," he finished, "And what better weapon to use against Eggman than the same weapon used on our little blue savior?"

The Hedgehog released a burst of energy from the ruby on his body, and a familiar sound was made from it as it released the energy: a sound made by the Phantom Ruby. The energy engulfed the Hedgehog and he disappeared from the rooftops.

* * *

 **Well, an old enemy has secretly joined Sonic's side...or is he an old friend?**

 **Again, apologies for the late update; but it's difficult to get back to this story, honestly.**

 **Review, follow, favorite (whatever you guys want to do), and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Peace out!**


	4. An Old Friend?

**Yep. I keep 'er coming it seems. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

The group of Mobians cowered in fear as the robot known as Metal Sonic loomed over them. Behind him was an entire army of robots, who were rounding up the rest of the citizens in the city. Metal looked down at the Mobians with no mercy to be seen in his eyes, though the frightened creatures begged and pleaded. He charged up his plasma cannon and aimed a blast at the group.

A burst of energy interrupted the chaos caused by the robots and the Mobains suddenly found themselves safely inside of a kind of container which Metal couldn't get through to. As everyone wondered what had caused this, the answer revealed itself in the form of a hedgehog figure floating down to the ground to face Metal Sonic. The figure was black in color, with black gloves and shoes to match. The ends of his quills were a grey color and a mask covered his face. While he wasn't the same species, everyone knew who was being portrayed.

Infinite, the creature who took down Sonic.

Metal Sonic stared hard at the Infinite impersonator as he crossed his arms.

"You do not belong here," the Hedgehog said, his voice sounding exactly like Infinite's voice, "Leave this city now, before I make you."

Metal Sonic's response was to try and charge him. However, the Hedgehog dodged the attack at too quick a speed for Metal to register, despite being at an arm's length away when he had attacked. Then, before Metal could turn around, the Hedgehog quickly delivered a strong kick to his head, knocking it clean off. He then proceeded to dismantle the metallic body with a wrench and even had him deactivated. The Hedgehog turned to the robots and a surge of energy erupted from his body, one which the Mobains were all too familiar with. For that energy had come from a powerful weapon: the Phantom Ruby. The energy destroyed the entire robot army in a flash, then the Hedgehog deactivated the energy in the area, releasing the Mobains. Most of them were too in awe to speak, but one finally asked, "Who are you?"

"I believe you already know my name," the Hedgehog replied, "but I am not the same figure whom you are familiar with. But if you insist on a name, tell the authorities that Infinite saved your lives today."

With that, Infinite flew away into the sky, leaving the Mobains to talk about what had happened.

* * *

"This is the third time that Infinite has showed up this week alone," Amy noted, as she gave the gang an update on the activities of their enemies. So far, Infinite hadn't done much beyond saving people, but it was still worrying the Sonic team. What if this was all a scam? Could he be trying to lure them off course? They couldn't take that risk.

"He seems harmless to us for now," Bill stated, "but I agree that we must do something about him, if only to figure out who he is."

"So, what do we do?" Tails asked. Bill smiled.

"Anyone know some willing participants in acting?"

"I think there's a few folks I know of that could hep in that," Amy said, "But we'd need more than that. Maybe a little reconnaissance?"

"If you d that, can we not ask Rouge to help out?" Bill asked, "I feel a bit uncomfortable around her every time she talks. Seriously, I can't hep but feel that she's hitting on me just by saying 'hello'."

"I think we can make arrangements, but Knuckles might not like it."

"Just do it. Please?"

Sonic chuckled. "At least I'm not the only one who gets tired of hearing her on the coms."

* * *

"What do you mean, 'It's not working?'" Amy asked on the coms.

"Just that. He said we were lying to him, as if he could read our minds," A male's voice responded.

"Well, at least we can still trap him here," Sonic stated. "In fact, here he comes!"

Infinite soared into view, coming to a stop in the city square, where Sonic and the crew were waiting for him. The group dropped in front of him and Infinite came to a stop. Bill had not yet joined them, for he was standing by in case they needed backup.

"Why do you block my path?" Infinite inquired, "I have business elsewhere."

"What's your game, Infinite?" Sonic demanded, "Or is that even your real name?"

"Infinite _is_ my real name, but I am not the same Infinite you are familiar with. I do not wish to fight you, Sonic. So please, stand down."

"Sorry, but you've just _got_ to show us who is really under that mask! I insist!"

Sonic charged at Infinite at full speed, but at the last second, Infinite dodged his attack at a speed faster than Sonic. Thankfully, Sonic wasn't too surprised to see this, for that was what had happened when he had first encountered Infinite. Besides, he was planning this to happen. Infinite turned around to strike at Sonic, but was surprised when Sonic managed to counter his blow and deliver his own in rapid succession.

"Impossible," Infinite said in surprise, "Your abilities exceed what your capabilities should be."

"It's been almost a year, Infinite," Sonic remarked, "I've had plenty of prep time!"

Sonic rushed at him again, kicking at his face. Infinite blocked the attack, but had to step back to avoid a blow from Amy's hammer. Tails pulled out his arm blaster and fired several shots in Infinite's direction, all of which were deflected by the Hedgehog's insanely fast reflexes. Not even the original Infinite seemed to have possessed the speed of the figure they fought now. A surge of energy erupted from his body, throwing Amy and Sonic backwards. He then started to advance on Tails, who kept firing at Infinite as he approached. This time, instead of deflecting the shots, Infinite was dodging them as fast Tails was firing. Even when he was at point-blank range, he still managed to dodge the shots. Infinite reached for Tails, but again was surprised when Tails managed to block his attack and counter with one of his own.

"Impressive," Infinite noted. "You've been very busy it seems. But you didn't get this training on your own. No, someone else taught you. Someone...related to you. Curious."

Infinite released another surge from the Phantom Ruby and the Sonic team found themselves surrounded by clones of Infinite all around them. The clones stepped in and quickly subdued the heroes before the reality was dispersed. It was then that Bill Prower decided to attack. Leaping from his hiding place, he struck at Infinite's clones with such speed, that it surpassed Sonic's own reflexes, taking them all down in a short moment. He then attacked the real Infinite with the same speeds. Infinite managed to keep up with this speed, but when they separated and he got a better look at his attacker, his voice turned to one of surprise.

"What? That's not possible...It can't be...Bill?"

Bill was surprised that he would know his name, but didn't show it. "Guess my reputation precedes me."

Infinite attacked again, but this time it seemed more as if he was trying to gain confirmation on who he was engaging. They countered each other blow for blow perfectly, despite their different styles of combat. For while Bill preferred a professional approach and favored the use of his sword, Infinite seemed to favor hand-to-hand combat and preferred an unorthodox approach. The two pulled back yet again, and this time it was Bill who was surprised.

"That fighting style...I've seen it before...Who are you?"

Infinite's only visible eye seemed to give off a smile.

"You already know the answer to that, but you don't know if I belong to the figure in mind. As fun as this reunion was, I must be going. See you soon, Bill Prower."

Bill charged again, but Infinite teleported away before he could land a blow. That only confused him more.

"That was Chaos Control," he muttered, "but he didn't even have an Emerald..."

The Sonic team stood to their feet.

"That was insane!" Sonic remarked, "He never fought like that! That was unreal!"

"He knew who you were..." Tails mentioned, looking to Bill. "Uncle, do you know him?"

"I have a feeling who he may be, but I need to be sure," Bill stated. "That's why, I'm setting up a little trap that will blow this wide open. I'm asking that none of you interfere this time. It'll make things easier for us all in the end."

* * *

"How did he do that?!" Eggman demanded as he watched a replay of the fight with Infinite, "He doesn't even have the Phantom Ruby! We do!"

"It is the Phantom Ruby and not a prototype," the spirit mused, "but it's not _our_ Phantom Ruby. This is getting harder than I thought. Still, this would be a good time to learn something from them. Eggman, find out what Bill's planning. I don't care if you fight them or not, just give me something."

"I'll certainly try," Eggman muttered before leaving. The spirit sighed.

"At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if my own brother showed up to help them. The plan is gonna have to be sped up if he turns out to be an ally of theirs."

The spirit looked about his workspace. So much of his interests rested on his plan's success or failure.

And he was not planning on losing this time...

* * *

Infinite walked into a large warehouse with the hopes of finding some useful information that could essentially help himself or the Sonic crew. He didn't care whether he'd get caught or not, he just wanted to prove to Sonic that he was on their side. After some searching, he found what he was looking for; a locked safe with a passcode to it. Yet he felt that there was something off about the floor near the door...

Suddenly, the floor lit up and revealed that Infinite's guess was correct: the floor was really a color code system, designed to force an intruder to literally figure out the code through dance.

"You've got to be joking," Infinite remarked as music started to play and the floor lit up some more. "Fine, Bill Prower, I'll humor you."

Infinite stepped onto the dance floor and started to dance to the music. As he continued, the difficulty got harder and the code more complex. However, Infinite flawlessly pulled them all off and soon the doors opened. The music and floor stopped around the same time. Looking inside the vault, Infinite found that the data he was after had been untouched.

"Odd," he mused as he took it from the safe, "Why would Bill leave it here and instead go through the trouble of making that color-code system?"

"Perhaps because I was hoping to confirm my beliefs," Bill's voice suddenly came from out of the shadows.

Infinite turned to see Bill himself standing at the ready, with sword in hand. Infinite's form glowed as the Phantom Ruby was prepared for combat. He levitated into the air and crossed his arms.

"Well, it seems that I have sprung the trap that you so cleverly setup for me," Infinite stated, "But you will still lose if you combat me."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," Bill stated as he rushed towards Infinite. Infinite simply released a burst of energy and gravity suddenly disappeared for Bill, who was now floating in midair. However, Bill quickly activated his psychic powers, allowing for him to levitate unhindered as well. Infinite charged him and combat commenced. As before, the two were evenly matched in their skills. Even so, it was noted that Infinite seemed to rely more on his physical capabilities than the Phantom Ruby, something that contradicted the Infinite Sonic had encountered. The battle seemed to turn, however, when Bill knocked Infinite to the ground at one point. When he did, the mask flew off of Infinite's face. Infinite quickly turned away from Bill and covered his features with his hand as much as possible. Bill took the opportunity to attack, but stopped when he heard a familiar humming sound. Reacting just in time, he jumped out of the way of a huge laser beam that destroyed most of the warehouse. Looking up, Bill saw a giant Death Egg Robot with its sights on Bill. Next to it was the Egg Dragoon being piloted by none other than Eggman himself. Or so it seemed, until a closer look revealed it to be a robotic fake. The Dragoon fired a drill spike at Bill, who quickly dodged the attack. The Death Egg Robot fired its laser and its fists at Bill, who seemed to be struggling to counter the surprise attack from both bots at once. At one point, he barely managed to dodge the machine gun fire from the Dragoon, only to see that the laser from the robot was about to hit him. A sudden burst from the Phantom Ruby appeared and created an impenetrable forcefield around Bill. Then, both the Death Egg Robot and the Dragoon exploded from the inside out. The Ruby's reality subsided and Bill turned back to Infinite. Because of the Hedgehog's previous actions, Bill managed to catch a god enough glimpse of his face before it was covered up by his hand again. The other eye that had been hidden was blue with a scar running across it, and his face was grey in color. Infinite put the mask back on before facing his opponent, but Bill had already guessed who it was. His fur color may have been different and his voice too, but Bill knew that face from anywhere.

"Red?" Bill asked in amazement. Infinite stiffened when he heard this, and a sphere of energy appeared in his hands. The Phantom Ruby on his chest glowed dangerously and Infinite seemed ready to attack.

"Get back! Don't look at...me..."

The last words were spoken as if in defeat. Infinite removed the mask and looked Bill in the eye. His face looked exactly like Infinite's, despite being a hedgehog, but it still held a look that was familiar to Bill. Then, a surge of energy engulfed him and his appearance changed into one that Bill was more familiar with: red fur with white gloves and blue shoes. His one eye was still blue, but the scar was now gone. Even if he wasn't used to seeing his friend without _both_ eyes being yellow, Bill still recognized his face.

"Red! You're the Infinite impostor?" Bill asked.

"Technically speaking, I'm not an impostor. In a sense...I am Infinite," Red stated.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Red sighed. "Infinite and I are the same person, but the one Sonic faced and the one before you are from different timelines and alternate universes. He was born, I was created; he's a jackal, I'm a hedgehog; he was evil, I am neutral at least. I am simply a physical version of what he could have been, or should have been."

Bill nodded gravely as he put his sword away, then suddenly rushed over to Red and threw his arms around him.

"I missed you, old friend," Bill whispered. Red was surprised, but soon overcame his shock and returned the hug, dropping the mask in his hands.

"I missed you too, my dear companion," Red replied. The two friends released and looked each other over.

"Well, you've grown since we last met," Red remarked. "Last time I saw you, you still looked around eleven years old."

"Time can do that to you," Bill said, "even if you have a formula in you that slows your aging. You, on the other hand, you still look eighteen and not a day older."

"Yeah, well unlike you I can't age physically."

"Well regardless, it's good to see you again."

The two friends looked around at the damage and shared a laugh. Then Bill asked, "So, what now?"

"Well, at least you know that Infinite is on your side," Red stated. "In case you're wondering about that, I wanted to keep my cover low while also trying to promote myself as Infinite. The one Sonic faced inspired fear, but I will make the mask a symbol of hope against Eggman. At least, that's the plan."

Bill nodded. "Well, I hope it works out. I've got to head back to the team. I'll let them know that you're not a threat to us."

"Fine by me," Red stated. He put the mask back on and energy engulfed him, changing him back to Infinite. As Bill left, Red/Infinite called out, "Oh, Bill! Catch!" He tossed Bill the data he had come for. Bill caught it and then continued on back to the city as Infinite disappeared in a burst of energy.

* * *

"That's bad, I agree," the spirit remarked when he heard the news, "but it's far from over. We have a Phantom Ruby of our own to counter Infinite and the invention still has room for modifications."

"Can we for once _not_ have a setback?" Eggman begged no one in particular. The spirit just laughed. _Fight for them if you must, "Infinite", but you will all perish anyways..._

 _All of you..._

* * *

 **This is getting interesting!**

 **Favorite, review, and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Peace!**


	5. Friend or Foe?

**This story needs more inspiration, honestly. It's hard for me to make a story based off of a video game. Don't believe me, read my Halo story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The army of mercenaries hired by Eggman cowered before the dark hedgehog figure before them as he hovered a few feet off the ground in front of them. One fired a gun at him, only to have the shot deflected off the figure's arm and back to the mercenary. The figure then released a surge of familiar energy: the power of the Phantom Ruby. The soldiers were hit by the energy surge, then looked up in alarm as a large snake struck them with it's large head. They flew several feet away and landed on the ground wounded. The figure caused the reality they had seen to disappear and floated closer to them, giving them a better look at who they were facing. While he was a hedgehog, the figure had the same color scheme, mask, and power of the villain he portrayed. The mercenaries gulped at the hedgehog before them. It was all too clear who they were looking at, despite his change of species.

"Eggman sends more of your rabble to do his dirty work," Infinite stated, "Never have I seen such pathetic attempts to please the doctor in my life."

Infinite floated a bit closer while still above them. Noticing that the mercenaries were trembling, he laughed a bit.

"You're afraid," he noted, "I can sense fear all over you. Good..."

Two of the mercenaries charged Infinite desperately, but some laser blasts fired from his hands and caused the two to get disintegrated. The others all looked on in shock as Infinite floated lower.

"Run," he said intimidatingly, "Run screaming in fear, and I'll spare your lives. If not, then this field will become your grave as well."

The mercenaries were silent for a moment, then they wisely got to their feet and ran for their lives. True to his word, Infinite watched them leave and made no attempts to pursue them. As soon as they were gone however, he floated to the ground and the Phantom Ruby powered down. As soon as it did, Infinite disappeared and was replaced with a red hedgehog, who honestly looked almost like a recolor of Sonic, save for one particular detail: his facial features seemed capable of showing more than one expression, unlike Sonic's which made him look like he was frowning or smirking most of the time. The hedgehog smiled and looked out in the direction of the Green Hill Zone, which was not too far away.

"Hard to believe that everything is slowly falling apart in one way or another," he muttered to himself, "Whether directly by Eggman's hand or indirectly through other means. I hope that you can fix this, Bill Prower. Otherwise..."

Red sprinted off towards Green Hill, breaking the sound barrier shortly upon takeoff.

"Otherwise, we're all doomed."

* * *

Sonic watched as Bill sparred against Tails in the training grounds he had established for the benefits of the team. The rest of his friends were present as well, listening to what advice Bill had to offer. Well, most of them; Knuckles either wasn't listening or simply didn't care. Sonic listened to Bill speaking to Tails as he parried another blow from his nephew's training sword.

"You're holding your weapon too tightly Miles," Bill noted as he lay a blow on Tails's sword. Right when he did, the sword flew out of the fox's grasp, only to stop in midair as Bill brought it back to him with his psychic powers.

"Now, too lightly," he said as he handed the sword back to Tails. Tails looked a bit downhearted.

"Sorry Uncle," the kid said with a sigh. Bill gave him a kind smile.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Bill replied, "You're still learning, and I'd say that you've improved greatly in your training. You should be proud of your accomplishments. Besides, failure is usually one step closer to success."

"You're just saying that," Tails stated.

"No, I'm serious," Bill insisted, "Why would I joke about something like that? You show great potential in you, Miles, and I couldn't think of a more capable companion."

Tails smiled at this and sheathed the sword as Bill ushered Amy into the ring.

"Alright Amy," Bill said calmly, "Show me what you've got."

Amy nodded then started to attack with her Piko Piko Hammer. Bill casually deflected her blows as he gave her some tips.

"Your hammer is a powerful weapon. One hit from that can often turn the tide of battle into your favor. However, what you have in reach you lack in speed and mobility. Your best bet is to try and keep your opponent at a distance, but do not allow your opponent an opening..."

Bill suddenly managed to get in under Amy's swing and held the training sword to her neck as he finished, "...or else the fight will soon end with your defeat."

Amy was stunned as to how he was able to do that. His attacks were so professional, she had little hope of topping that.

"You're good," Amy remarked in awe.

"That's not even the best I can do," Bill stated.

"Ha! Showoff," Knuckles scoffed. Bill looked to him, then a big grin appeared on his face.

"Tell you what, Knuckles," Bill said, "I bet that I can beat you in a fist fight without laying a finger on you, while blindfolded."

Knuckles stepped forward. "This'll be easy."

Bill simply shook his head as he applied a blindfold to his eyes. He then prepared himself for Knuckles's attack. Knuckles charged at Bill, but Bill sidestepped easily, almost throwing Knuckles off balance. Knuckles turned and charged again, but with similar results. This time, however, Knuckles smashed into a large boulder that had been lowered onto the battlefield. He fell onto the ground dazed as Bill removed his blindfold.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Knuckles," Bill said, "It may be the last mistake you ever make."

"I'm sorry, did this just turn into a game where we test Bill's abilities?" Amy asked.

"Apparently," Sonic stated as he walked into the ring, "I know I'm going."

"And what's your challenge, Sonic?" Bill asked.

Sonic smirked. "Let's see you take on someone who can run at the speed of sound. Try to dodge my attack."

"Try?" Bill asked with a smirk of his own as Sonic charged him. At the last possible second, Bill twisted his body sideways to avoid Sonic's attack. Sonic just stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded at what he had witnessed.

"I've trained for almost a hundred years to dodge attacks much faster than that Sonic," Bill said simply as he walked away. "Don't feel bad, there's time for improvements if you need it."

"Guess Infinite's not the only one who's faster then me," Sonic grumbled as he straightened his posture again.

"You're the faster by far, actually," Bill explained, "However, if you can predict one's attack, you don't need to be the faster. You just need to know when to act."

That seemed to cheer Sonic up a bit and he walked over to the side as Bill gave them his assessments on their abilities.

"So far, you make a pretty good team when together," he said, "However, on your own against enemies of my skill level or higher, that's when you tend to falter."

"To be fair, none of us have had to face one with your skills before, Bill," Amy stated, "Unless you count Infinite."

"Please," Bill replied, "That wasn't skill at all. That was a jackal relying on the power of the Phantom Ruby a little too much."

Sonic laughed. "Ain't that the truth! He couldn't seem to stand for more than a few seconds without conjuring up something with that thing." His expression then turned serious. "However, I'm a bit concerned with this Infinite impostor."

Bill looked to Sonic with a warning glance. "Sonic, he's on our side for now. Don't do anything stupid."

" _Our side?!"_ Sonic demanded, "Infinite almost destroyed everything that we held dear, and now we have an impersonator of him! The last thing we need is another Infinite!"

"Sonic, please calm down..." Bill started.

"No! I won't be calm until he's out of the picture!" Sonic retaliated. He then rushed off in the direction of the Green Hill Zone, with Bill watching him go.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails called, starting after him. He was stopped by Bill.

"Let him go, Miles," Bill said, "He needs time to cool off. Infinite wasn't a fond memory of his to be brought up, and I don't blame him for not trusting him to be on our side."

"Then, what do we do?" Amy asked.

"Wait and see what the day has in store for us," Bill stated. "But for now, I think that's enough training for one day."

That was something everyone could agree on as they flopped onto the grass in exhaustion. Bill lingered for only a moment, looking towards the direction Sonic had run off to.

"Don't make a mistake you'll later regret, Blue Savior..."

* * *

Sonic ran until he found a spot from which to recollect his thoughts: a hill with a single tree, still untouched by the increasing desert conditions of Green Hill Zone. Or as it might as well be called, Sand Hill Zone, as the entire place was starting to turn into a large desert. Sonic sat under the tree to try and calm down, but it was clearly not working. All he could think about was Infinite.

"That jerk almost cost us everything," Sonic said to himself angrily, "And now we have an impersonator of him who claims to be on our side!" He scoffed. "I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Careful what you wish for, Sonic," a voice said behind him, "It might just come true."

Sonic was startled, for he recognized that voice all too well. Standing up and spinning around, he found himself facing the culprit in question. Infinite was standing a few feet away from him, watching him intently, as if he expected a reaction.

"The Infinite Faker!" Sonic remarked, "This time, I'm taking you down for good!"

Sonic charged at Infinite, only to have the hedgehog impersonator of Infinite side-step faster than Sonic could run. Sonic was really starting to get annoyed that there were so many other opponents who could react faster than he could run. Frustrated, he spun around to deliver a kick to the side of Infinite's head. However, Infinite grabbed his leg before it reached him, then swung Sonic off-balance and caused him to hit the ground. The Phantom Ruby glowed and hummed as it's power coursed through Infinite, and he floated above Sonic's head.

"I am not your enemy!" Infinite tried to reason with Sonic, but the blue hedgehog wouldn't listen to him.

"If you weren't our enemy, you wouldn't be impersonating an old enemy of mine!" Sonic shouted, jumping at him with the intent of pulling off a homing attack. A surge of energy from the Ruby threw that idea away as Sonic found himself stuck in midair, then thrown to the ground as Infinite struck him with a flying punch. As Sonic picked himself back up, Infinite landed on the ground again.

"If you truly want to see what's behind the mask, be my guest," Infinite stated. He lifted his hands to his mask, removing it from his face. Sonic only had a few seconds to see the face of the hedgehog before a flash of light revealed the figure underneath. He couldn't believe what he was looking at, as it looked somewhat like him, minus the face itself.

"I know what you're thinking," the hedgehog stated, his voice sounding similar to Bill's, "Recolor of yourself. I didn't really have much of a choice in that matter." He gave a bow. "Red the Hedgehog, at your service. Not the most original name, but it's better than just being assigned a number."

Sonic only felt more insulted. "What's the big deal copying my looks?!" he demanded.

"I didn't get to choose how I look, man," Red defended. "Seriously, I've looked this way since I was brought into the world."

"Well, obviously your mother was a faker," Sonic jeered.

"I never had a mother... or a father," Red said to him, sounding somewhat saddened. This stopped Sonic, as he didn't expect to hear this from him.

"What do mean?" Sonic asked.

"Just that," Red answered. "I wasn't born like you or your friends. I was created in a lab to become a weapon. End of story."

Sonic didn't have an answer, so Red continued.

"I don't know what it'll take to gain your trust Sonic or if I'll ever be seen as an ally to you," Red stated bluntly. "But whether you believe me or not, I'm not your enemy. Eggman is just as much my enemy as he is yours. However, whether or not I'm your ally is up to you." His expression was understanding, as if he had been in the same position before. "If you don't trust me, then at least trust your friends that are already acquainted with me."

Without waiting for an answer, Red turned towards a path in the zone and rushed down the path at sound-breaking speed. Sonic simply glared at him as he left.

"I'll find you out eventually," he growled, turning back to run back to his friends.

"You can't keep up the act forever."

* * *

 **This took way too long to get published. Just a warning: this story is still on hold, as mentioned on my profile; I just published this because it's been sitting in my doc folders for almost half the year, taking up space.**

 **Thanks for your patience. I'll get back to this when I can. Until then, I'll cya there!**


	6. The Stakes Are Rising Higher

**I'm finally managing to get back to this... somehow.**

 **Thanks to** ** _the terror of universes_** **for doing Sally and her friends.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sally! Hey Sal, you in here?" a voice called through the halls of a seemingly empty castle, that voice belonging to a red hedgehog who seemed to be looking for someone inside the place. As he searched, something fell from the ceiling dangling from a rope.

"Ah!" Red screeched, then deadpanned when he realized it was an old Halloween prop. "Of course. Jump-scare right freaking instantly. Also, I found that one missing prop!"

"Oh, hey Red!" a female voice called from a nearby room. Red looked inside and found who he was searching for: Princess Sally Acorn, an old friend of his.

"Hey Sal," he greeted. "How have ya been, cutie?"

Red had to suppress a laugh when he said that. "Cutie" was one of many teasing dialogues he used around her, even though they were not officially a couple, both in private or in public. In truth, he once had a crush on the Princess, but that seemed to either be fading or simply had died down. That didn't stop the mischievous hedgehog from teasing her though.

"Nothing much. Same as always," Sally answered. She was used to his antics by now, so she tended to take it rather well. Though inwardly, she had to admit that she felt flattered whenever he spoke to her that way.

"I see," Red said. "Hey, you've heard about that rumor that Tails's family is alive, yes?" Sally nodded. "Well..." Red gave her a smirk. "What if I told you that this hedgehog can personally confirm your suspicions. Bill Prower, my long lost friend and uncle to Miles Prower, has finally come out of hiding!"

"Okay... I guess he's helping us?" Sally asked.

"Most definitely," Red replied. "Well, at least he's helping you. Me, I just decide to help on my own time."

"Well okay, what now?" Sally inquired. Before Red could reply, someone started calling on the coms network they had established.

"Sally? Sally, come in!" Amy's voice called on the coms unit.

"Yes Amy? Go ahead," Sally answered.

"We need backup!" Amy shouted. "Eggman's got an entire army down in the city! And what's worst is that his partner is here too! We can't hold out for long! Hurry!"

"Partner?" Red spoke his thoughts aloud as the transmission ended. "I've heard about this guy. Apparently, he's a match for even Infinite while he was still around."

Sally didn't reply straight away, but stood to her feet and started to leave.

"Red... go inform Bill. I'll be ahead in the fight," she said.

"Oh, no need!" Red replied as he followed her out of the castle at Mach speeds. "He's already being informed. I've tapped into a separate network they've established for him. Because... well, I'm just cheeky that way."

Sally just chuckled and continued to run.

It took only a few minutes before they had reached the city, and they had arrived just in time. Several Mobians, including Sonic and his friends, were pitched in what appeared to be a nearly one-sided battle against Eggman's robots. Apart from the standard ones, Sally could also see some newer models that were apparently skilled in melee combat, taking down anyone who engaged them in such a manner with ease. The only Mobians that seemed capable of dealing with them was Sonic himself and another figure that Sally was unfamiliar with: a red fox with a sword. His skill was unmatched by friend and foe alike, and he took down scores of the enemy with relative ease. But even with this power, they were hard pressed and they would soon be overwhelmed.

"This looks promising," Red stated. "A real fight, ain't it?"

"Let's get this show on the road then," Sally replied with a smirk. Together, they charged into the battle, turning the tides dramatically for the better. The Mobians cheered the newcomers on as they rushed in and started to make scrap out of the robots. Not even the melee ones were able to stand up to them. However, at one point, Sally soon found herself facing Sonic, who was surprised to see her with Red.

"Sally?!" he shouted in disbelief. "You know him?!"

"Yeah, I know him," she replied.

"Red!" the fox called, landing beside them as Red joined in on the conversation. "Glad you could make it, buddy!"

"What? And let you guys hog all the fun?" Red asked with a smirk. "Not a chance."

"What? This- how- what is going on?" Sonic was confused.

"Save it for later, blue blur," the fox chuckled.

"Uncle Bill, look out!" Tails suddenly shouted as a large beam of some kind fired towards the fox. He jumped out of the way, the beam connecting with his last position a second later. Turning to see who had done that, they all saw Eggman in his Eggmobile, cackling. A new blaster for the Eggmobile could be seen installed into the flying cockpit.

"Oops!" he said in mock apology. "Silly me! I forgot the safety wasn't on this baby."

Sally growled. "Prepare to be fallen, you eggmeal!"

She rushed at Eggman, who seemed to be smirking unafraid at her. However, just before she connected with his Eggmobile, an invisible force of some kind flung her back to her friends at high speeds. Red literally had to jump up and catch her to prevent her from getting too badly hurt. The momentum still dragged him with her, however, so he simply adjusted himself so he took the brunt of the blow when they finally crashed into one of the buildings nearby.

"You -ow!- okay?" he asked her, being interrupted halfway when a few bricks landed on his head. Thanks to his insane durability, he was not harmed by the bricks, but it still was painful.

"Yeah... Jezzums, what was that?" she asked.

Her answer came in the form of a dark figure that appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of the group. It seemed to be a male and was about the size of a human, making him tower above the Mobains and even surpassed Eggman by a foot or two. However, no features could be made out on him, for he was enveloped in shadows that came from his form. A feeling of dread was in the air and the light had suddenly become dim, despite being midday. Sally realized that the dread she was feeling was in truth waves of power radiating from the dark figure. It was unlike any she had ever heard of or experienced; something far more powerful than all the powerful entities of Mobius combined. A pair of glowing red eyes materialized on the figure's form as well as a creepy pure white grin.

"I wondered when they'd bring you in," he said, looking in Sally's direction. "A Light Princess. I'm flattered."

Red stared at the figure hard, as if trying to recognize him.

"That power... Where did you come by it?" he demanded. The figure laughed.

"That is none of your concern, hedgehog," he replied.

"Who are you?" Sally asked, a little amazed at what she was seeing.

"Me?" the figure laughed. "I go by many names, and under many forms I have traveled. You may call me The Lord of Chaos."

The fox, Bill, gave a thoughtful expression, as if trying to remember where he had heard that name before. Red, however, flinched as if he already knew who it was.

"I need to be sure..." Sally heard him mutter, then saw him rush towards the figure. The figure laughed and a hand of shadows materialized and raised itself towards him. As it did, a burst of red lightning flew from his form and struck the artificial lifeform, making him stop his run and stumble to a stop, falling to his knees.

"It's you!" they heard him remark. "What are YOU doing in this world?"

"Finally, someone recognizes me!" the figure scoffed. "I was beginning to worry."

While they spoke, Sally spoke on her communicator. "Amy, try and get your group to move in and attack Eggmeat."

"Okay," Amy answered, and gave a subtle head nod. As Red was still staring down the dark entity, a group of Mobians suddenly jumped from off a rooftop and towards Eggman. But they never made it. They suddenly found themselves floating in midair as the figure chuckled.

"A good try," he stated, then made a motion with his hand, causing the soldiers to fall to the ground with a sickening crunching noise. "Let me make this perfectly clear: focus on me, or else." He then gave Eggman a sideways glance. "You go ahead. We got what we came for. I'll be back soon. It's time I had some REAL fun..."

Eggman nodded and took off in the Eggmobile, leaving them with the dark figure. Red was still staring at him hard.

"You have no business here!" Red growled, clenching his fists. "Leave this world now!"

"Or what?" the figure taunted. "You gonna kill me?"

"That's about the size of it," Red answered.

"Go for it," Sally encouraged him.

"Alright then hedgehog," the figure taunted. "Make your move."

Red smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

A burst of energy erupted from Red's body, temporarily throwing the figure off balance and engulfing Red in a red-ish light. When it cleared, he stood before the figure as Infinite, glaring daggers at the figure. He raised his arm and another burst of energy fired from his hand towards the figure. The figure simply sidestepped out of the path of Red's attack and the white smile appeared again as Red fired multiple blasts at once. The figure simply raised his hands and the blast stopped in midair, disintegrating into nothing.

"Is that the best you've got? I'm ashamed of you," he taunted. Red growled and attacked again, going for physical combat. The figure was only too happy to oblige. While that was happening, Sally checked in on Amy and her squad.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked Amy. "What about your group?"

"I'm fine," Amy answered, "But... oh Sally, I think he killed the others!"

It was true; none of the members of Amy's group had budged since the attack and as far as Tails's indicators could tell, they had no pulse either. As if that wasn't enough, one who was lying face upwards had his eyes glazed over, life already being devoid in them.

"We'll find new ones," Sally said. "For now, get out of the area."

"I'm not going anywhere while Sonic's still here!" Amy protested.

As soon as she did, Red suddenly flew backwards into the ground at their feet, the dark figure's eyes and white smile giving off an amused look.

"Well, this is fun!" he laughed. Sonic, unable to stand this any longer, charged at the figure next. However, before he had even reached the figure, the figure disappeared and then reappeared behind the blur blur, striking him upon the head hard. Sonic crumpled to the ground and Amy cried out in rage and alarm. Without any regards to her own safety, she charged at the figure with her hammer... then abruptly stopped as if being held in place by some invisible force. The figure walked over to her with a taunting smile.

"You've all got spunk, kids," he mocked. "But that won't save you now."

Slowly and deliberately, he drew a sword out of nowhere and started to approach Amy with the intent of stabbing her through. Sally didn't waste a second. Without warning, she kicked the figure into a wall, then looked to Amy who had recovered from the paralyzing attack.

"Get Sonic out of here, Amy!" she yelled. Amy nodded and started dragging Sonic off while Tails and Bill looked on. Bill's hand was on his sword hilt, and he was standing guard over Tails, who was more than happy to keep back this time around. The figure recovered from his stunned state just as Red started to rise again.

"Pathetic," the figure stated. "As powerful as you are, Miss Acorn, you will still lose and I will be taking this world from you by force!"

He raised his hands and suddenly, both Red and Sally felt something crushing their windpipe and stealing their oxygen. it was then that Bill decided to intervene. A quick sound of a sword unsheathing was heard, then a cry of pain from the figure as Sally and Red were released from his magical grip. A dark arm of shadows lay on the ground and soon dispersed into nothing as Bill faced down the figure with grim determination.

"Nice move, Bill," Sally managed, giving him a look of gratitude.

"Thank me later," Bill stated as the figure looked to him with rage.

"Curse you and that sword, Bill Prower!" the figure shouted angrily. "I should've killed you decades ago!"

"Well, you didn't. And now that loose end is coming back to bite you!" Bill taunted. This angered the figure, who made another arm materialize with a second sword. This time, the blade was made up of fire and it gave off an intimidating glow in the low light. He rushed at the fox, but was surprised when the fox easily parried his attacks and then stabbed his sword into the shadow's gut. The shadow screeched in pain and staggered backwards as Bill pulled the sword back out. The figure looked down and noticed something seeping out of the small wound created by the sword.

"Blood... my blood?" the figure was in disbelief as the red liquid poured from the small rend in the shadowy mass. The others were just as surprised, for they did not expect the ghost-like figure to bleed actual blood. The only exceptions were Sally and Red.

"Everyone can bleed with the right tools," Sally remarked. The figure growled, then a powerful blast of energy left him, sending them all flying backwards. The figure looked to them with a fire in his eyes.

"You win this round Mobain scum, but I'll be back!" he shouted. "Soon, my dark power will reign in this world, and all of you will submit to me!"

With a loud cry, the figure's shape flew into the sky and disappeared in a flash of light. The lighting returned to normal and a silence fell upon the city.

"This is bad," Red remarked, his voice still synthesized by Infinite's mask, as he had yet to take it off or power down.

"What is he doing here, Red?" Bill asked him. "My memory is still a bit hazy about him, and I can't remember any important details."

"We've lost some soldiers to him... he's strong," Sally pointed out.

"That's only the calm before the storm," Red muttered, finally powering down and holding the mask in his hand. His yellow and blue eyes, respectively, looked to them with a scared expression.

"I had hoped... we had escaped him, but it seems I was wrong," he commented.

"We?" Bill was confused.

"You and me, Bill," Red explained. "Don't you remember? He's the one we escaped from before we were reborn into this world."

Bill suddenly looked surprised, then looked over to Tails.

"Miles, see if the others need help," he said. "I'll see you guys soon."

Tails nodded, then took off in the direction Amy and Sonic had gone. Bill then turned back to Red.

"I remember now... Are you sure it's him?" he asked.

"Unless there's some other seemingly all-powerful being out there that possesses the exact same powers and levels of power as he does," Red stated sarcastically.

"Let's hope we don't have to fight him again when he's stronger," Sally hoped.

"That's never something to have guaranteed with him," Red muttered. He then looked to Sally and she could see the worry in his eyes. "Sal, he's more powerful than anything you could possibly fathom. And he won't rest until he's managed to plunge our world into chaos. I didn't want you to get involved with this once I figured out who it was..." He sighed. "But, there's no point in that now. Besides, knowing you, you're not taking no for an answer, are you?"

"I'm with you in whatever you get involved with," Sally replied.

"That's probably for the better," Bill noted. "Because we'll need all the help we can get to fight him. Even if some of those who can help are rather young..."

He fell silent when he said that, and they all knew he was referring to Tails. From what little Sally had been informed on about the fox's uncle, she knew Bill to be a bit protective of his nephew, perhaps out of fear of losing him again.

"Normally, I would say no, but you said it yourself... we need everyone we can get..." Sally answered. "Even if that means we need to hire more people working for us as a Freedom Fighter... for now we only have three."

Bill sighed. It wouldn't be easy for him.

"Then it's settled," Red spoke up. He looked to Sally. "Sal, gather all your allies. Bill, you gather up the others once they're finished up. I'll be about the place as well. There's some friends of mine who have a debt to repay me, and I think it's about time they paid it."

"I'll set up an ad at the bar," Sally stated, then she took off to recruit the help they could get, while Red left to collect in on his debts and Bill left to gather up the team.

* * *

Some time later, at the bar, all of the recruits had gathered to be given a summary on what they were getting into. Red was the only one who had not shown up yet with his own recruits, but they decided that they couldn't wait on him anymore. Sally looked out at the crowd before her. Among some familiar friendly faces, she could see at least sixty other Mobians or humans among those chosen for the task. Sonic stood on one side of her, Bill on the other, surveying the group before them.

"I didn't expect this many to come, but welcome!" Sally greeted, causing them all to turn their attention to her.

"So, what's the job?" a soldier asked.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Rouge added. "Sounds important."

"If it wasn't, we probably wouldn't have asked for as many of you as we did," Bill remarked.

"Recently, a new villain has approached us. He is given us trouble and we need everyone we can get to help us," Sally explained. "As for you soldiers... we've lost many to the villain... So I hope you all are prepared for a rough and tough fight ahead."

"Just, how bad is this villain?" another Mobian asked.

"How about 'end-of-the-universe' bad?" a voice stated, revealing it to be Red, who was approaching with several other creatures. Some were Mobians, others were human, and the largest of them... Sonic and all of his friends gasped in shock at the sight of Zavok and the other Zeti before them.

"Red?! What are you doing?" Shadow demanded, getting ready to attack the monsters.

"Collecting the debts owed to me," the hedgehog said bluntly. "You see, I've done a few favors for these guys in the past, as well as kicked their butts when they tried to double cross me." He then turned to his debtors. "You've already been informed of the problem. If you help us to the end of this fight, you may consider your debts paid off."

It was Zavok who decided to speak out of the other shady characters there.

"While I do despise you and your friends Sonic," he stated, "we fear your friend here even more. And if what he says is true about this villain, then we are also in danger. So for now, we share a common enemy, and as such we will help you fight him."

"Our enemy will return, and we don't know when that will be," Sally continued, oddly at ease at the sight of Red's shady debtors. "But we can beat him if we fight him together. So, what do you say?"

The recruits muttered among themselves, then they all stepped forward, signaling that they were in.

"Okay men, move out," Sally ordered. "Try to find something that may help us later. And be careful."

The soldiers all saluted or cheered and then they dispersed in different directions. Once they were gone, however, Shadow approached Red with a glare.

"I really don't trust those people you've gotten to help us, Red," he stated. "They're just too shady to mean any good."

"Well, that's good, because I don't trust them either," Red answered. "But like Bill said, we'll need all the help we can get. And what better way than to pull a few strings here and there? Besides, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"We need everything we can get, Shadow," Sally reminded him. Shadow pondered this for a short moment, then sighed.

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice," he admitted. He then added, "But if they pull anything on us-"

"They'll regret it 'till their dying day," Red finished. "I personally have thought about the possibility of them turning on us, so I've got a backup plan for that. But I can't risk telling you about it here; these walls have ear, if you catch my meaning."

"Some have something better than ears," Bill pointed out, stepping towards them to join in on the conversation.

"So, I suppose we split up now?" Sally suggested.

"Good idea," Red nodded. "We'll have every teams we can afford at every sector to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If he shows up again, we'll be ready. Oh, and Rouge," Red turned to the bat in question. "In case you're wondering, yes, you will be paid well for this. Name the currency you prefer, and consider it done."

"Hmm... well, if you put it that way..." Rouge answered as if thinking of a good price.

"Two million plus, Rouge," Red offered.

"Done," she said, shaking his hand. "Pleasure."

"Well, I guess I'll be off trying to find him," Sally stated. "Good luck to you all."

Everyone gave a final farewell for the night, then they all left in different directions to begin their rounds...

* * *

"It seems I misjudged you before Eggman," the dark figure said to the robotic genius at their base some time later. "Bill Prower is more troublesome than he had anticipated."

"Oh sure. NOW you believe me!" Eggman scoffed. "At this rate, we're gonna have to put production into overtime!"

"We're gonna need some more firepower, I agree," the figure remarked. "But why do it alone? I know some guys who can help us out plenty..."

"Eh?" Eggman raised an eyebrow, then looked behind him as the door to the room they were in opened and several figures in yellow hazmat suits walked in. Eggman's surprise turned to glee.

"Oh ho ho! You've chosen well," he said to the dark figure. "These guys know how to get their hands dirty!"

"And we know how to do a job right," the lead man from the group added, his voice darkly synthesized by the mask he wore. "So, when do we start?"

The dark figure's pure white smile returned, giving off the signature creepy grin he sported.

"Right now..."

* * *

 **"The battle is getting intense, cap'n!"**

 **I'm the one writing all this Red. Of course I know that! But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed**

 **"Cya in the next one! Red out!"**


End file.
